


Outlines: mafia!goblins

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: Harry Potter has been working for the wizarding mafia for a long time. Neither he, nor they, are please about this Arco curse.
Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/275967
Comments: 10
Kudos: 248





	Outlines: mafia!goblins

Harry Potter disappeared from the wizarding world following Voldemort’s defeat. Harry has been employed by the goblins as a curse-breaker, paying off the debt owed to the goblins for what happened in the bank while horcrux hunting. 

Goblins are essentially the wizarding mafia. Pretty much every wizarding shop has been funded by Gringott’s and the auror’s can’t touch them because they control their vaults. Curse-breakers are basically their thugs. Knee-capping, burning houses down, stealing ‘stolen’ goblin artifacts, threatening people’s grandchildren, all in a day’s work for Harry.

Harry Potter also moonlights as a death-defying stunt rider, and eventually is recruited to join the Arcos. Cue general shenanigans where the Carcassa are actually just the muggle branch of Gringott’s and are only incompetent to hide just how scarily good they are when no one is looking.

Cue Harry mostly being amused/annoyed by Reborn because goblins are far more terrifying than he’ll ever be. 

Goblins show up to support Harry during the trials. Not for friendship, of course, but because these assholes are threatening a 2 million galleon price investment and good curse-breakers are hard to train properly. Everyone else also figures out that goblins have no problem killing and eating the people they’re fighting against, and that trapping their employees in non-negotiable contracts really annoys them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of the goblins being the wizarding equivalent of the mafia. 
> 
> As always, free to a good home.


End file.
